


light and dark

by Axel770



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Incomplete, M/M, RPG AU, Romance, adventure au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel770/pseuds/Axel770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventure/RPG AU. Since that day, they had been ruthlessly separated never to see the other ever again.</p><p>Or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light and dark

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi. crappy title i know. everything here is tentative. will need editing and rehashing but right now i just really want to post something. i love makoharu. ive been wanting to write about them again. but i haven't written in well over half a year. and i've been trying to, honest. but. there are things. so i just want to see if maybe i still have that something something yeah? its nearly 1am here. i am tired. hope you enjoy it though!

It almost seemed like the gods were mocking them.

Since the day of The Great Descent, they had cruelly been separated. The village had been burned down, monsters from the Labyrinth ruthless. Violence and chaos spread across the land. The same had been happening in countless other villages. It was a day that had become to known in history as The Day of the Great Descent.  It was the day when they had been mercilessly torn apart, never to meet each other again.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 

They had told Makoto that he had been the sole survivor. Everyone else had been either slaughtered or incinerated by the hellfire. Makoto had wept. Although the villagers usually treated the orphans with barely concealed disdain, such a horrible fate was deserving of no one. It had been a tragedy. Yet the only reason he had to cry was because he mourned over the loss of his only friend.

It was the Knights of Fatima that had found him. Lying unconscious by the riverbed, bloodied, bruised and barely even breathing but he was still very much alive. Once they’d taken him safely to the capital, he had heard of the extent of the destruction. Apparently, the same calamities spread across the land. Most rural villages like his were completely annihilated. He was told that he was incredibly lucky that the Knights had stumbled upon him on their way back to the capital.

However, one of the high ranking captains and the one who had found him on that fateful day by the river told Makoto that no, he wasn’t lucky. Rather, he had been saved by the Goddess’ light. This light shone brightly within him. It was something only the true followers of Fatima could sense and Makoto’s light shone more brilliantly than any one of the Knights the captain had seen in a lifetime. This person would later become his mentor and the nearest father figure Makoto could ever call. His name was Sasabe Goro.

“You have great potential, Makoto-kun! You’d make a fine knight. Our Lady certainly thinks so. So how about it kiddo? Feel like becoming a Protector?”

For once in his life, someone had given Makoto a purpose. And without Haru by his side back then, Makoto had no purpose. He had felt so alone and scared. Part of him wishes to have been slain in that village, if only to meet with Haru once more. But this “Goddess” had saved him. She deemed his meaningless, pitiful life worth saving. He didn’t care about his potential or his light. Makoto had been so moved that he had solely devoted his life to this Goddess.

And Goro had been right all along, he indeed became a fine knight.

* * *

 

And while many had called Makoto fortunate, Haru had been anything but.

After having been separated from Makoto in the riot that ensued, the usually calm Haruka had frantically searched for the smaller boy, calling out his name desperately until his voice turned hoarse. Yet, the only reply he ever got was the panicked screams of others and the sound of turmoil everywhere. The monsters were quickly advancing to this part of the town but if Haru wanted to find his friend, he’d have to go back and risk encountering one and the thought alone was enough to immediately stop him in his tracks in fear.

Haru shook his head. It wasn’t the time to be hesitating! Makoto would be looking for him too. He needed to find him before the monsters did. Haru clenched his small trembling hands into fists and fought back the churning of his stomach as he ran back to the opposite direction from where they’d been going, calling more loudly this time.

 As Haru got to the central part of town, the buildings were already starting to catch on fire. One of those demons, a big red lizard with jagged scales and webbed feet breathed fire and set establishments ablaze. Amidst the chaotic flames, he could faintly hear a familiar voice calling for help.

“Makoto?”

He ran towards the voice in a rush and beyond the smoke he could barely make out a figure sitting on the ground helplessly crying for help. Haruka was certain it was his friends’ voice. Relief flooded his systems as he ran faster.

“Makoto!”

Haru wasted no time. He grasped the other’s hand and started to pull at him. They needed to get out of there! If the smoke didn’t suffocate them, then the monsters would—

“…foolish child.”

The hand Haru was grasping suddenly seized his own in a tight and painful grip.

“Wha—”

What greeted him was not the droopy green eyes and gentle smile of his best friend but instead piercing yellow orbs surrounded by blackness and a dark menacing grin.

It dawned upon Haru. The mean, older kids at the orphanage used to scare the other children, including Makoto, with stories of demons who took upon the voices of loved ones to lure children in to the dark forest where the nobody would ever find them again. Haru used to think that Makoto was foolish to have been scared of such an obvious ploy to instill fear in others.

Who was foolish now?

Haru tried to pull his hand free but the grip had been rock solid. The monster had laughed at his futile attempts; the voice no longer of Makoto’s but instead the shrill overlapping of several other voices.

“…child… foolish..… trapped… meal….”

“L-Let go!” came Haru’s weak reply.

“…child?.... so small…..delicious?...... taste..... taste… taste…”

The monster’s grin grew wider and wider, exposing its sharp jagged teeth. Haru was desperate now. He pulled at his hand frantically, fear already boring itself in his heart. He tried calling for help but everyone was already gone. Was there no one…?

“I-Is anyone there?! Please, please help me!!”

He didn’t want to die he didn’t want to die he didn’t want to die he didn’t want to—

“ _MAKOTO!_ ”

“ **T A S T E ! ! !** ”

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger? idk. tbc hopefully. i'll fix things if i have the time. also this was supposed to be longer but im just too impatient ;-; but i'd really love to hear what you think so far! toodles fer now!


End file.
